1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic reservoir of a master cylinder for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, the Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Opening Gazzette No. 42624/1983 disclose the hydraulic reservoir of master cylinder in which the reed switch contained in the casing is inserted into the hollow portion formed in the outside wall of the main body for storing the brake fluid. When the vehicle is running, the casing or reed switch shakes in the hollow portion of the main body, due to the vibration or shock of the vehicle body and so the reed switch is often damaged.